


Предпочтения

by Diran, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: О любви к музыке.





	Предпочтения

Брюсу нравится Наташа Романофф.

Наташа. «Нат» — так называют ее Старк и Роджерс иногда, так бросает Бартон, хлопая ее по плечу. Но Брюс продолжает называть ее Наташей, даже когда они остаются возле бассейна. У него — костюм и минералка с лимоном. У нее — упругие кудри и полный бокал мартини с водкой. Она болтает босыми ногами в воде, брызги летят на платье, и она гоняет пальцем оливку в бокале.

И она — Наташа. В этом «аша», заставляющем язык во рту хорошенько поработать, чтобы выговорить четко, намного больше интимности, чем в панибратском сокращении. Так кажется ему — зануде-ученому.

Она ненавидит классическую музыку. Назло ему! Иначе объяснить это невозможно. Он никогда не говорит при ней о балете — он понимает. Пятого мая он выкидывает все пластинки русских классиков, удаляет их симфонии с плеера. Он просто осознает, что не слушал их уже полгода. Барахло выбрасывают из жизни — потому что если ты можешь выбросить что-то ненужное, сделай это немедленно! И без того хватает вещей, от которых при всем желании не избавишься. 

Но «Лунная соната»? Но «К Элизе»? «Ненавижу», — с наслаждением повторяет она и смеется прямо в лицо. И он зовет ее на оркестровый концерт. Это ведь дело принципа. Не свидание. Брюсу вообще сложно представить, что у них свидание, когда на Наташе облегающее черное платье и высоченные каблуки, потому что это слишком смахивает на ее рабочую форму. Она засыпает у него на плече еще на середине первого отделения. 

Но он не сдается. Он перебирает гениев прошлых веков одного за другим. Он перебирает ее волосы, пока она спит.

Как-то раз Наташа ему мстит. Дает послушать «свою музыку». О, Брюс знает Парня, которому такой грохот придется по душе. Пальцы против воли выстукивают ритм по бедру, но в висках ломит, и Брюс вдыхает глубже. Он работал со Старком под AC/DC, ему больше ничего не страшно, но Старк — полуглухой мазохист, а Наташе правда нравится. 

Они решают, что рок-концерт — это неплохая тренировка. Наташа находит его в туалете. Он сидит на унитазе, забыв закрыть за собой дверь, и медитирует. Она смеется до икоты, пока охранник просит ее удалиться из мужской уборной. Брюс провожает их взглядом и закрывает лицо руками. Его трясет от смеха. Да, когда еще увидишь такое: Мститель сидит в позе лотоса на крышке унитаза и медитирует на стену, исписанную Джеками, которые были здесь. Больше погрузиться в покой не получается, да и не требуется. В медитации надо погружаться в дыхание, а зачем, если можно приковать свое внимание — себя — к Наташиным глазам?

Ее сонное дыхание и след от помады на лацкане пиджака.

Она ведет его на танцпол с закрытыми глазами, пока зал осыпают миллионы ослепительных вспышек света.

Она лопает пирожные в антракте так и столько, что окружающие дамы кидают ей ненавидящие взгляды.

Он покупает себе кожаный браслет с металлическими вставками.

Она спит. Он стережет ее покой.

Он танцует. Она стережет его покой.


End file.
